Twenty-Sixth Session
The party regathers in the morning after resting at an inn, with one free day ahead of them before they have to return to the Traitor's Keep. Over breakfast, they discuss Fin's interest in upcoming gladiator match between Solomon (champion, Fin's old buddy) and Hasken (half-elf sword expert). The plan for today is that most of the party will go shopping, but Alice and Fin will go to the coliseum. The bounty for 'killing' Verdun is shared out, +71 gold to everyone in the party, although Alana is not interested in gold and gives her share to Max after some bickering. Meanwhile, Ishaq shows interest in using underground pamphleteers to spread the news of Ayleen's downfall and the word of the Host Radiant. Off to blacksmith: the Iron Wedge, close to the coliseum. Celia makes a poor impression on the blacksmith (Helfia, not Alonso) and stomps off without getting any new armour. However, Max sells his chain shirt for a breastplate, and also buys assorted new adventuring gear and weapons, overhauling his equipment and clothing. From there it's on to Wendell's Shop of Wonders, where Ishaq, under Max's name, places a hold on a tome of dexterity (? NOT SURE IF THAT WAS IT'S NAME). Markoris shows an interest in scrolls that will help him learn wood elf magic, but does not purchase anything. Max, under Ishaq's name, buys a Greater Healing Potion. And then it's off to the Apothecary, where Ishaq asks to have his Phase Spider Venom made into a poisonous potion. Again under Max's name. Meanwhile Fishboy and Alice go to the Coliseum. They find an oddly busy tavern where people are pre-drinking before the big game today. Fin explains to Alice that last he heard, Solomon was out of the gladiator life, and he wants to know why he's back to deathmatches. He shares his backstory as a gladiator, trained by Solomon, and the corruption in the industry of rigging matches (SOMEONE FILL THIS IN FOR ME, I WAS AWAY DURING THIS) Fin got Solomon out of a bad situation a year ago, and was not expecting him to get back into the arena. They make plans to get a chance to talk to Solomon and confirm he's there voluntarily As the party reconvenes, Alana keeps getting landed on by beetles and other insects! Four cute beetles are now on her. Celia takes one hostage to be a jerk. Max offers to buy its freedom, but it escapes before that becomes necessary. The party is then approached by a diminutive Arakocra, covered in beetles that they seem to control! Alana recognizes them, and greets them as Kiwi, who apparently has been trying to find her for a long time. Kiwi leads them to an alley to talk, after making a public scene and drawing unwanted attention. 'Our mutual friend needs you,' Kiwi says, stating that one of the 'homes' is under duress and 'what happened to you is happening again. Azkaresh, a major city in the Sandsea desert, is being watched, and something in the catacombs is horribly killing anyone who comes in. This situation offers the party a pretext to travel there to resolve the problem. Also, Celia asks for a beetle to eat and gets it. THE PLAN: Party will travel back toward the Keep as planned, but Kiwi will come to whisk us off to Azkaresh to handle the situation there at some point.